


Comatose

by CutiePieNia



Series: Comatose [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePieNia/pseuds/CutiePieNia
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri go out to eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a prequel to my other work "Soulmate" so it can make a lot more sense and you may also get what it means from the title "Comatose" so Yuuri isn't technically dead.

* * *

"Thank you Victor, the food was great" Yuuri said with a smile on his face.

 

"Your welcome, but we should get to Yuri's practice before he starts yelling at us" Victor said while smiling to himself.

 

They were walking on the sidewalk heading to the skating arena. They didn't want to be late to Yuri's practice. 

 

"You're right about that, I really don't want Yuri blowing up my phone-" Yuuri's sentence cut short when he noticed something on the street.

 

"Yuuri what's wrong" 

 

Before Victor had a chance to stop him, Yuuri was already running towards the street.

 

"Yuuri watch out!!!"

 

There was a loud crash and everything went silent for a moment before he heard someone shout.

 

"Call an ambulance!!!" 

 

From the side of Victor's eye, he could see a dog making it's way across the street.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_He tried to save him_~~


End file.
